Sightless
by YourRhineStoneEyes
Summary: Murdoc didn't feel guilty when he sent Stuart Pot into a coma, but after Stu woke up from the second accident blind and loyal to the Satanist he can't help but feel guilty for causing him so much pain. Years later he's willing to do anything to give the boy back what he had taken away from him. (AU where everything is the same except that 2D's accidents left him blind)
1. Chapter 1

Murdoc admittedly hadn't felt much guilt when he had run Stuart Pot over with his car, if anything he'd found the whole thing really entertaining. He seriously couldn't understand someone just standing there instead of getting out of the way when there was a speeding car coming towards them. It had been less entertaining when the courts put him in charge of the now comatose nineteen year old, but then give or take a few weeks he'd found even that could be fun. A bit hard to explain to women and men he tried to have one night stands with why there was a knocked out kid lying on his couch, but other than that it'd been strangely funny bullying the unconscious boy. The second accident he had to admit might have scared the shit out of him, for one thing he feared they'd certainly send him to jail this time if the kid died or got hurt even worse, and he really hadn't wanted to hurt the kid more than he had before. It had been a weird moment when Stuart had stood up; rain falling from the smog filled sky, blue hair plastered to his head from the rain, face bloodied, and two abyss black eyes just staring at him or maybe into him. It made him scared as shit to see something like that, but the more overwhelming feeling was something akin to a very strong and weird attraction. The first word he thought was "beautiful" and he'd admit that out loud for years to come, no shame in finding a pretty boy pretty.

The accident did lead to yet another hospital visit; the doctor didn't seem all too surprised that Murdoc fucked up and put the kid in the hospital again, he seemed more amazed it had taken a year for it to happen. Stuart's mother on the other hand was somehow shocked by this and outraged which was an expected thing, but then again a smart woman wouldn't have wanted someone like Murdoc to be her son's care taker for a year.

He thought it'd be over, he'd miss the kid, but they'd move on. It wasn't until the doctor came out again over an hour later to tell them what all they could tell from a basic look over of the man. He told them that he had suffered minor brain damage, basically his already bad migraines would come more frequently and possibly stronger, but there wasn't anything too dangerous other than that. The worst of the news was that Stuart was now completely blind in both of his severely fractured eyes. The first accident the front of the car had caused enough damage to fill his eye with blood, of course at the time they couldn't tell much for the future about that, but with this second accident both the first and second eye had been damaged beyond repair. At this Murdoc had for the most part zoned out, he hadn't heard exactly everything other than Stuart was now legally blind in both eyes and that he had been the complete cause of it, and now he had Stuart's mother crying and screaming at him and he couldn't blame the woman one bit though in future he'd say she over reacted to the situation at hand.

Murdoc wasn't fond of guilt or feeling bad, they were feelings he didn't know how to handle or to show. He came from a family of no guilt and a family that beat you within an inch of your life if you even dared to cry or say you felt like shit about something. He didn't know how to handle feeling guilty and like complete shit over what he'd just done to this guy. He had sat quietly in the waiting room while Stu's family talked to him and most likely danced around the subject of his now being blind and the fact he'd been in a coma for a year of his life. He waited until they left and then he went into Stu's hospital room to talk to him.

He felt uneasy around him; not because of the black endless eyes or the way he automatically turned his head to look in Murdoc's direction when he entered the room, but he felt uneasy thinking about the negative ways Stuart could react to what Murdoc had done to him. He had sat down in a chair seated beside of the bed, had thought about something to say, and was grateful the man couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry"

That was it, that's all he could get out, and it sounded like he was full of shit.

Stuart tilted his head a bit to the side like he was trying to identify the voice or maybe just assess the situation.

"You're Murdoc?"

The black haired man nodded his head in response then cursed himself for thinking Stuart could actually see him nodding like a moron.

"Er yeah that's me, I'm the one who um...Who did...This to you"

He felt awkward, he wasn't good with these situations. He wasn't good with feeling like total Hell and knowing that he'd just fucked this guy up and made him miss a year of his life.

"I still don't know how to feel about it you know, like...It's really a shock I guess." Stuart lowered his head smiling sadly.

Murdoc felt like screaming; he thought about how back at home his father used to beat him until his bones were broken for doing something wrong. He expected Stu to lash out at him, scream, or to try and attack him. Fuck he deserved all of that, but there the blue haired man sat just staring down at his hands.

"I know this is really weird and all, but since I can't-can't exactly see you...Could I maybe touch your face so I could kind of like tell what you look like?"

It was a weird request considering he felt like those black eyes could stare into the very depths of his damned soul, but he agreed to it anyways. He stayed perfectly still as the younger man's long fingers gently touched his face going over every line, crease, scar, and the greasy hair that hung over his face.

"So what did you find out?"

Stu folded his hands on his lap again fiddling nervously with his thumbs.

"Er you seem really pre-I mean...Nice, you seem nice"

Murdoc laughed; it wasn't even funny, not really, but he was far from nice. He'd put Stu in the hospital twice and caused him to lose his sight and he was positive there was no way to fix that and he was pretty sure that if there was he'd pay in full for it of his own free will just to make the guilty feeling go away.

The guilty feeling is the one feeling that seemed to always stay. That was why he visited Stu in the hospital every day for the next two weeks until he was released and was more than eager to offer the blind man a room at his place. He felt like maybe there was a good side to that second part when he found out the boy could play keyboard and had the most beautiful singing voice Murdoc had heard in his entire miserable life. Guilt did make him put Paula into the band and guilt hit him every time he had to look Stu, now known as 2D. For the first couple of years of knowing the blue haired man he told himself guilt was the reason he was always around him, why he insisted on taking care of him as much as he could, and why he would defend the younger man. Guilt is only a good excuse for so long though.


	2. Chapter 2

At first he'd hated helping 2D learn to live without his eye sight. He had been annoyed easily with him, but he'd done his best to keep calm. It didn't help that Paula refused to do a damned thing other than ignore her blind boyfriend completely and put all of her disgusting focus on Murdoc. It had been nearly a year until 2D finally got the hold of things, the cane helped him get around without tripping or bumping into things...Sometimes, the man wasn't naturally built for balance. If he wasn't tripping over his own feet then he was tripping up with those lanky long legs of his. Even two years later he still needed help with some things and Russel and Noodle were willing to help the best that they could, but mostly he wanted Murdoc. Russel commented every once and awhile that he couldn't understand why 2D wanted to spend so much time with the drunken Satanist. Not like Murdoc understood it himself; maybe it was because they'd known each other longer? He told himself it had to be that, because he was an ass and he insulted 2D and lost his temper with him over the dumbest shit. He didn't like how willing the singer was to take blame for things that weren't his fault, he couldn't get that sometimes Murdoc was just an asshole. If he was in the right mood he might snap and yell at him, he had to admit it was cute as Hell when 2D would get frustrated then angry and tell him off. It didn't happen often, only in a couple of interviews that the singer had really wanted to do, but Murdoc had insisted on acting like an ass the entire time until 2D finally just told him to shut the fuck up. Russel told him he had a really bad influence on the blue haired man and also that he really needed to stop trying to teach Noodle how to say curse words in English.

It was strange how things sort of fell into place; he hadn't expected this in a million years. He hadn't expected for 2D to even come out of his coma let alone live, hadn't expected him to want to be friends with him or join a band with him, and he hadn't expected them to go anywhere at all. He knew what Hell told him; that he'd become famous and all of that, but after at least five failed bands he really hadn't expected much from it. He tried not to think too hard about the deal, he didn't know as many details about it as maybe he should. He didn't know just when it would end and in a lame attempt to hold it off he made other small contracts with other lesser demons. He partially did it to save his own ass and because he honestly did enjoy playing around with black magic and learning to gain control over it. Russel hated it and would lecture him on the dangers of it and about the spirit world and other things that Murdoc didn't hear a single word of, because he tended to not listen when the drummer was talking to him. 2D thought it was cool, occasionally he'd do less dangerous ones around the blue haired man, explain things to him the best that he could. They spent a lot of time together; he was grateful for that in a bit of a way, after what had happened with Paula there had been a period where the younger man hadn't wanted much at all to do with him. He'd felt like shit about it, he would tread around that topic the best that he could even though asinine interviewers loved to bring it up at every opportunity. They had gotten past that though and they were close again, even if he didn't exactly understand why the lanky singer wanted to be around him so often.

Right now Murdoc was in 2D's room sitting on the edge of his bed playing bass while the younger man listened. He told him he liked listening to him play, about as much as Murdoc liked to listen to him sing. Arms wrapped loosely around his waist, he felt warm breath against the side of his face and could feel himself tensing at having the other man this close to him.

"You okay?"

"Huh, yeah no I'm fine."

He made himself relax, it wasn't that he minded 2D being close to him just he wasn't sure how to handle it or incorporate it sometimes. He wasn't sure if the younger man even noticed him tense when he touched him or how he just hit the wrong chord.

"You've been kind of quiet today, you're never quiet."

"You know I don't have to ramble on all the time like a complete idiot unlike you."

2D pulled away and laughed, Murdoc kind of hated that he was no longer wrapped around him. He sat his bass on the floor and turned so he could properly face his friend.

"Yeah right, like you ever shut up. You don't even make sense half of the time."

"Nah mate that's just you, too slow to get a damned word I'm saying. People rather hear me talk anyway, I've got a far more appealing voice; you just sound whiny like a teenage girl or something like that."

"You sound like an obscene phone call or the bass in a porn movie, kind of creepy if you ask me."

"You can be easily replaced you know that right?" Murdoc asked smirking

2D smiled and leaned forward, "You'd be bored out of your sodding mind if I wasn't here."

"Like you'd be any better off, we'd both be fucking bored."

The singer reached out placing a hand on Murdoc's cheek, his smile was fainter now as his index finger traced along the older man's jawline then along his lower lip before pulling away. He wished that he hadn't pulled away. He liked when 2D wanted to see his face.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?"

"I think you might be a bit off with that one mate."

"No way I'm never off, I've seen your face enough times to know whether you're attractive or not. Anyways you always tell people how sexy you are."

"Just because I say it doesn't mean I feel it."

The younger man placed a hand on his leg, he liked 2D touching him, but he didn't. He liked the way it felt and how gentle he was, but it freaked him out. He couldn't explain it, not even to himself let alone to anyone else. He felt something in the room change, it made his heart beat faster.

"Hey Muds, why do you always tense up when I touch you?"

"Just a reflex from when I was a kid."

Not completely a lie; he wasn't great with physical contact. Nobody in his family had hugged or shown signs of affection, he wasn't entirely used to being around someone like 2D who wanted to hug him and touch him. There was something else to it, something about the singer touching him that made him nervous and excited sort of like in that parking lot after the second accident when 2D had stood there staring at him, through him.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot about that. I'll ask next time if that makes you feel better." 2D said pulling his hand away, Murdoc wanted to tell him he could touch him all that he wanted to.

He wasn't sure there was a way to say that without sounding weird or desperate though. He opted for getting up off of the bed and going to the door, 2D furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I should um, get back to...I should go, I'll see you tomorrow."

He left closing the door behind him, he went back to his Winnebago where he closed and locked the door just on the off chance that 2D would follow him wanting to ask why he was acting so weird around him. He hadn't always acted that way; yeah maybe when he first saw him he'd felt some weird attraction, maybe he had felt a bit jealous and annoyed when 2D told him that he had a girlfriend who he wanted to be in their band, and possibly he felt like a complete dick for shagging said girlfriend. He had tried to tell 2D that she wasn't good for him, but he hadn't listened, and at the time it had seemed like a decent plan. That was over though, they were past that, and the singer hadn't had a girlfriend for awhile. Murdoc generally ended up stealing them away from him or chasing them off, it pissed 2D off each time, but he'd quickly get over it like he normally did. He was grateful the singer didn't have too much of an attention span, hopefully right now he was forgetting about Murdoc acting weird then just rushing out on him like that. He didn't know what the hell it was; he wasn't sure half of the time whether the blue haired man was just annoyingly affectionate with him or if he had a crush on him. He didn't want to deal with that; he didn't feel he was really worth having a crush on, even if he hated seeing said singer with other people...It was a complicated situation.

Murdoc had no problems coming onto women and men he hardly knew, but this was different. This was somebody he knew and hurt a lot and it could cost him a friendship and his band, he really didn't want to lose the band.

He grabbed the unopened bottle of whiskey off of the counter then went back to his bed. Drink to forget. It wasn't a good habit, but it was better than acting like a complete moron every time 2D touched him or told him he was beautiful. How dull was he that he could think Murdoc was attractive? He needed to stop putting so much trust into the older man. Russel had brought it up before how mind boggling it is that 2D is so close to the bassist. Everybody even complete strangers thought it was strange that he was so interested in a man who treated him like crap. It wasn't that often per say, a lot of times it was just during interviews or if he was having a really shit day or couldn't handle something. Other than that they were juts fine, he got annoyed by how optimistic and trusting Stu could be, but in a dumb way it was sweet. In a really, really dumb way it managed to be sweet. It just wasn't good that he was so innocently trusting when it came to Murdoc and always so ready to forgive him from the coma to causing him to go blind to having sex with Paula. He just wanted for once the other man to blame him and realize he wasn't somebody to trust this much.


	3. Chapter 3

They had just finished up editing their latest songs and going over details about adjustments and what they planned to do about touring. 2D had spent a good portion of the time staring at Murdoc, even if he couldn't see him he always managed to know right where he was. He'd said once that it was the smell of his cologne, it gave him away every time. He could tell that in that dull head of his he was wondering over and over if the bassist was okay and why he was doing his best to ignore him when he'd try to grab his attention. Normally after recording the two of them would be the last to leave the recording room or they would go to a pub to get drunk, but this time Murdoc left with Russel and Noodle leaving 2D behind. It was cruel, but he didn't want to say that he was fine again, he didn't want to be around him at the moment.

A hand grabbed him by the arm, he cursed under his breath then turned to face the taller man.

"What do you want dullard?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"Probably, because we're done for the day and I want to go drink."

"Can I come with you?" He asked hopefully, a small smile playing across his lips.

Murdoc pulled his arm away, "No"

He turned and started walking again, 2D followed.

"What's going on, you've been weird."

"Ever think I might just want to be alone for a bit?"

"You're almost always alone though"

Murdoc stopped walking and turned to face the other man, he placed a hand on 2D's shoulder to keep him from bumping into him.

"No I'm not almost always alone, because you're always fucking hanging around me. I always have to look after you, I didn't ask to have to take fucking care of some moron who doesn't know how to move out of the way of a fucking car."

"So it's my fault you ran over me, twice."

"No it's your mom and the bloody court's fault I had to take care of a comatose idiot and then you had to go and fuck up your eyes even more and now I'm just fucking stuck with you."

Even he had to cringe at that.

"I'm not a child and nobody is making you take care of me."

With that 2D shoved past him leaving Murdoc to stand there silently cursing himself. He was used to running his mouth, 2D was used to him being a complete ass, but even he had to give that he just crossed that line. Like he'd crossed that line with Paula, this was another line that he knew not to cross, but he had to be stupid enough to cross it. He decided to wait long enough that he knew he wouldn't run into the singer on the lift, after that he went to his Winnebago where he sat and drank. He figured he'd give it a day or two, 2D was dumb enough that he'd get over this...Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

One week, one week with no talking and near complete avoidance. For one week 2D left the room anytime he sensed that Murdoc had entered it or would leave the moment the bassist would begin to speak. One week of awkward group conversations where 2D would avoid any plans that involved Murdoc. One week of Russel threatening to break Murdoc's nose for a second time if he didn't go and talk to the singer. At least he had actually tried to talk to him, around Wednesday night he'd gone to the singer's room only to have the door slammed in his face the second he had began speaking. Anytime 2D needed help with something that he couldn't normally do on his own and usually would have Murdoc help him with, he wouldn't ask, and if the bassist tried to help he would yell at him. It was a difficult week, of course it was entirely his fault it had been this way. He shouldn't have blamed him for everything, he still couldn't believe he blamed him for getting run over. Murdoc rarely apologized and normally when he had to do it, it was because he was being forced to do so or he was full of shit when he said he was sorry. This time he actually wanted to, he just couldn't get the person he wanted to apologize to to even look at him.

He'd been a bit surprised that after a week of silence and tension when he again went to 2D's room this time to find the door not only unlocked but cracked open. From inside he could hear muffled crying, he went inside and found 2D curled up on his bed with his legs pulled up against his chest and his hands over his eyes.

"Stu?"

The younger man tensed at hearing his name, hearing it from the person he'd avoided for the past week. He rubbed at his eyes trying to wipe his tears away.

"What do you want?"

"The door was open I was...Why are you crying for?"

He sat down across from him, 2D scooted back.

"I wasn't crying, okay?"

"Right that's why your eyes are all puffy and your voice is doing that shaky thing it does when you cry."

"Sod off, I don't wanna talk to you."

Murdoc sighed heavily, he ran his fingers back through his hair. At least he hadn't had a door slammed in his face this time.

"I know that dullard, but I need to talk to you."

"To tell me how shit your life is because of me some more?"

"I shouldn't have said any of that stuff to you, I really shouldn't have. I just get frustrated with the situation and the fact I caused it. I didn't really mean what I said, I'm sorry alright?"

He was sorry for making him blind, making him miss a year of his life, taking his girlfriends, knocking out his front two teeth, and every other horrid thing he seemed to do to the blue haired singer.

"You were right though, I always need help with something. It's really hard dealing with this and I know I get on your nerves a lot."

"Don't pay so much attention to me, I'm an asshole; I don't mean half the shit I say."

2D shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm not pissed at you for this, like you think I would be. I just...I'm not, I'm angry that I'm blind, but I'm not angry at you for causing it...Does that make any sense?"

"Not exactly, I still want to beat my own ass for doing this to you. I have the hardest time looking at you because I always just fucking get a big old reminder that I'm the bastard who did all this to you."

The younger man smiled sadly.

"I forgive you, about the things you said the other day."

"Good now Russ can stop threatening to beat me up...By the way why were you crying?"

2D sighed his breath coming out shaky.

"It's nothing new, I do it a lot; okay not a lot, but sometimes I just do it when I think about things. Did you know when I sleep I can see, it's so funny how I can just see when I'm dreaming and everything is so clear and brightly colored...God it's fucking beautiful then I'll wake up and everything is black again and it's so weird, because when I'm awake I feel like I'm sleeping. I go to sleep hoping when I wake up I'll still be seeing everything, wouldn't mind seeing the world again...Wouldn't mind seeing you."

More tears ran down the younger man's pale cheeks, he smiled fondly as he spoke even though everything he said and the way he said it sounded so longing and so damned sad. It made Murdoc feel worse about himself, made him want to go back and change everything that had happened or find a better way to apologize to him. He couldn't think of anything at all, instead he reached out gently brushing his fingers against 2D's left cheek wiping away the tears the fell from his eye. The younger man leaned into his touch, his smile looking a bit more genuine now. He took hold of the bassist's hand lacing their fingers together.

"You know I'd fucking do anything if I could get your sight back, right?"

"I know, hey um...Could you, I really kind of get sick of the whole alone thing and...Would you mind staying with me for a bit?"

"Sure, it's been weirdly quiet without you pestering me constantly."

2D lay down on the bed, Murdoc lay down beside of him wrapping an arm around his waist. The younger man kept as close to him as possible, his head resting against his chest. They fell asleep still holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're my best friend, I haven't really had many friends before I met you." 2D said, he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right.

The two men stood out on one of the balconies, Murdoc would go from staring out at the wasteland and the cemetery to looking over at 2D. The singer said that he'd really wanted to tell him something, but every time he seemed close to saying it he seemed to just change his mind and ramble on about something else.

"I'm not really that great of a friend."

"Could be worse, besides I am really glad that I met you even if it happened in a really messed up way."

"So exactly what is it you want to tell me?"

"Oh, right that..." He averted his blackened eyes again, shifted nervously, and ran his fingers back through his hair.

He was beginning to make Murdoc nervous with the way he was acting. It wasn't like the singer wasn't normally nervous or panic prone, but he seemed more nervous than usual. Hell he couldn't even see Murdoc and yet he kept looking away from him like he felt embarrassed. 2D took a deep breath letting it out shakily, he turned back to face Murdoc. He placed a hand on the side of the older man's face then leaned in kissing him. Fingers slid back through his hair, lips worked nervously and unsure against his, once he got his own brain back to functioning he managed to begin to kiss back assuring the younger man that it was okay. 2D pulled away his face flushed.

"I um I...Sorry, really sorry just I."

"Hey it's alright, I kissed back didn't I?"

"Er yeah I guess you did, um why did you do that?"

Murdoc laughed, he ruffled the other man's hair.

"For the love of Satan you are thick aren't you?"

"So that was okay?"

He still looked nervous and embarrassed, Murdoc could still taste him on his lips. He had reservations about being with him in general, but he wasn't one to tell somebody they had no clue what they wanted. It's not like he didn't want the younger man or that he hadn't figured it out that 2D had a thing for him, just he sort of had hoped it'd go away after some time. That didn't look like it was going to happen any time in the near future and for once he was sort of alright with that. Alright with it enough that he took hold of the younger man's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It was fine mate, don't stress so much. You like me, I like you, and all of that junk. Not entirely sure why you like me, but I won't complain about it."

The blue haired man smiled at that.

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"Not flipping out or anything, I've been worried about that."

Murdoc kissed the top of his head, "Don't worry mate, you got me."


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing?" 2D asked, he placed a hand over the page that Murdoc was currently trying to read.

He felt around for a second, furrowed his brow, and then moved his hand out of the way.

"I'm just reading up on something"

Not like he had found out a whole lot, nothing that made him feel any less uneasy. He closed the book and sat it to the side with the others.

"It's not fair that you got all kinds of books and I don't got any."

"Look mate you never bother with brail half the time and it's not like you can really read or want to."

"That's not true, I can read, sort of. Maybe not as good as I used to before my car accident, what are you reading up on anyway? You've been doing that for about a week now."

Murdoc glanced at the books piled on the floor; the books on rituals, witch craft, and alchemy. He looked back to 2D and his black unseeing eyes that always seemed to reflect the light in the room. He kind of really liked them, he just wished that he could see through them.

"Just something, it isn't important. Really."

The singer quirked an eyebrow at that, he shrugged it off, then moved so he was seated on the older man's lap. Murdoc wrapped an arm around his waist, fingers running up and down along his side.

"So does that mean you're done for the day then?"

"Yeah I guess so, what you have in mind?"

2D grinned, he leaned forward pressing his lips against the side of Murdoc's neck. He felt teeth nip against his skin then a tongue running over the spot that had just been bitten. He tilted his head to the side allowing the other man more room to explore, 2D continued to bite and to kiss along his neck. His hands moved up under the bassist's shirt, he pulled back removing his own shirt and dropping it to the floor. Murdoc held firmly to his hips pulling the other man's slim body against his, he kissed along his collar bones and his chest. He gave a bit of a moan when fingers pulled at his hair, the younger man groaned grinding his hips against the older man. He moved up to his mouth kissing him firmly. Murdoc's hand found its way to the front of 2D's pants, fingers quickly unfastening them then slipping inside. The blue haired man moaned and cursed when the older man wrapped his hand firmly around his cock giving it a slow stroke.

"Eager are we?"

2D bucked his hips, he buried his face against the older man's chest moaning and cursing under his breath. Murdoc continued stroking him going faster then back to a slow pace he knew frustrated the other man, he removed his hand completely. He laughed at the annoyed look on his boyfriend's flushed face.

"It's not funny"

"Aw come on mate it's a bit funny, you always get so impatient with these things."

Murdoc propped himself up on his elbows, he kissed the younger man gently. 2D kissed back, body relaxing; he placed his hands on the other man's shoulders.

"That's my boy"

The singer climbed up off of him, he struggled to get out of his jeans only almost falling once. Murdoc laughed, 2D glared in his direction; when he got back on the bed he smacked the bassist on the back of the head.

"Asshole"

"You like me though"

2D smiled, "Hell of a lot more than like you"

Murdoc tangled his fingers in his hair pulling him down and kissing him hard. 2D moaned into the kiss, he placed a hand between them rubbing and groping at the older man's crotch.

"You're really way too dressed right now"

The bassist lay the younger man down on the bed, he removed his own shirt and pants. He reached over to the night stand grabbing out the bottle of lube. He settled between 2D's legs, he leaned down kissing him; he kissed down along his neck and chest before pulling back. He rubbed his hand up and down along the singer's side.

"Please Mudsy" He bit at his bottom lip, lifting his hips slightly up off of the bed.

Murdoc wrapped his fingers around the base of 2D's cock, he trailed his tongue up along the underside stopping at the tip. He took it into his mouth sucking lightly, his tongue flicking back and forth over the slit. Fingers tangled in his hair pulling and pushing; he took more into his mouth keeping the same slow pace. He pulled away settling back on his knees, he opened the container pouring the lube onto the palm of his hand. He rubbed it onto his fingers coating them thoroughly; he pressed his index and middle finger against his entrance slowly pushing inside. The other man's body tensed, Murdoc kept one hand on his hip gently rubbing his fingers against his skin.

"Just relax, c'mon luv."

He leaned in kissing him gently, 2D placed a hand on the back of his neck stroking his fingers through his hair. Murdoc pulled his fingers out then pushed back in stretching him out.

"You feel so nice, I can't wait to be inside of you."

2D moaned in response, black eyes peering up at him through heavily lidded eyes.

Murdoc pulled his fingers out, he coated his cock with the remainder of the lubricant. He took his time entering his boyfriend, doing his best to not hurt him too badly. He stopped half way in when 2D's body tensed and he whimpered. He kissed him gently, fingers combing through his sweat soaked hair. The younger man wrapped a leg around his back pushing, Murdoc went in further pushing in all the way this time.

"Fucking brilliant, you always feel so great."

He pulled out then pushed back in, the younger man's body relaxed more with each thrust. 2D begged him to go faster, harder; he buried his face against the crook of the other man's neck. Nails scratched up and down his back as he continued thrusting into the singer, he focused on the sounds of his sweet moaning and the feeling of his body pressed firmly against his. He grabbed hold of the other man's cock stroking it in time with each thrust.

"Murdoc I'm close, fuck...H-harder"

He stroked him faster giving his dick a slight squeeze, he moved his hand down to his balls massaging them. 2D moaned loudly coming hard into his hand and onto his own stomach, muscles tightening around Murdoc's cock sending him over the edge. He came inside of the blue haired man, he rest his head against 2D's chest; he felt lips pressed against the top of his head. He looked up grinning lazily at the other man, 2D caressed his cheek then kissed him.

"I love you" He whispered

"I'm not very deserving of it"

Murdoc slowly pulled out of the younger man, he lay down beside of him. 2D turned onto his side facing him, he lay his head against his chest. He took hold of the older man's hand lacing their fingers together.

"You've been really good to me, I always worried like crazy that I bothered you and that you didn't care about me."

"It was pretty obvious you had a crush on me, everybody figured that out. I love you faceache, even if you can be dense as Hell."

He looked at their hands, he couldn't remember the last time he'd kept anyone around long enough to just lay with them or hold their hand. He liked the feeling, he liked him; he wanted to give him everything. It was an urge, not an often shared one, but it was always sort of there. He'd grown up with barely anything, having every little thing he even remotely cared about being broken or burned. As an adult he wanted to give himself the best in the world, now he had somebody he wanted to give things to. He thought about the books laying on the floor, the ones full of alchemy and spells. The one thing he wanted was to give him what he'd taken away from him, he just needed to find a way that wouldn't hurt him.


	7. Chapter 7

So far alchemy seemed to be the safest thing, even if it had its own form of sacrifices. Murdoc had a high appreciation of the study and practice, he hadn't played around with it a whole lot though considering it required equal measurements when it came to the payment plan. With basic witch craft and Satanic rituals he could always give an animal, some blood, or whatever; something that wasn't of high importance or didn't feel that major to him. With alchemy it was different and he knew what he wanted to do would basically require an eye for an eye. That was if he did go through with it, he had studied every single thing he'd need to know if he did decide to go through with it. If 2D told him he didn't want to do this then he would put it to the side, forget about it, and just go on with life as usual. He had put off telling his boyfriend about what he'd been reading up on for awhile now, he wanted to know everything first before he told him. Now he was ready to tell him, ask him how he felt about it, and if this was something he wanted to try out. He was nervous about it, he hadn't spoken much through the day and 2D obviously noticed. They sat in Murdoc's room, on his bed while Black Sabbath played on the record player.

"What's going on, are you okay?" The blue haired man asked

"Huh, oh yeah don't worry luv I'm fine...Just there's something I really need to talk to you about, more so ask you."

"What is it?" 2D asked sitting up a bit straighter, a curious look on his face as he awaited the older man's question.

"I've been researching something, you know how I am with spells and rituals and all that rubbish. Well I've been looking into something a bit different, I've well I've wanted to see if there was anything where maybe we could get your eye sight back. I-I found a spell of sorts that I think will work, but I won't do it unless you really want to obviously."

He waited uneasily for the other man's response, 2D grinned, and Murdoc sighed with relief.

"Really, I didn't know there was anything that could do that. So it would really make me be able to see again?" He asked eagerly.

Murdoc smiled feeling easier now.

"Yeah mate, it'll give you perfect vision just like before everything happened to you."

2D wrapped his arms around him hugging him, the bassist returned the embrace.

"Thanks Muds, this means so much to me. Wow this is really, this is so great, don't spells need stuff though like blood or whatever?" He asked pulling away from the older man.

"No not this one, it won't hurt you one bit; if it did I wouldn't suggest doing it, now I'm still not entirely sure it'll work. It just seems like it should, okay?" He brushed a lock of hair out of the singer's face.

"So when are we going to try it?"

"Tomorrow night if you want to"

"That sounds great"

Murdoc leaned back against the wall, 2D settled on his lap. His arms were draped loosely around the bass player's waist and his head resting against his chest; he focused on the steady beating of the older man's heart. Murdoc kept one arm wrapped around his waist in a sort of protective embrace, he wasn't going to tell him what the ritual was going to cost him. He didn't want to bother him with it or make him too scared to do this; he just wanted to give 2D everything he felt that he owed him. He wanted him to be really happy, he felt an eye for an eye was a good enough payment.


	8. Chapter 8

"You sure this is safe, do you have to hurt yourself for this?" 2D asked tilting his head to the side curiously.

Murdoc placed a hand on his cheek, the younger man leaned into his touch placing his hand over top of Murdoc's.

"I'll be fine, I don't have to do anything like that for this one."

"So no sacrifices or anything?"

"Well yeah, you have to give something of equal or greater value for alchemy to work, but I'm not giving away something all too important" He kissed the top of the other man's head.

They parted sitting on opposite sides of the circle drawn on the pavement of the car lot. They had decided to do the ritual out in a place big enough, he wanted to make sure they did this just right even if it didn't work. He had read over what he needed to know for this multiple times the night before, he kept his eyes locked on 2D as he repeated the words he had memorized. He wanted to remember his face, he hoped this worked, but at the same time it scared the shit out of him. He knew that 2D would be upset about this if it worked, but it wouldn't hit right away, it would take time.

Murdoc noticed a warm feeling spreading through his hands up through his arms and into his chest. He felt like there was something else in the lot with them, he continued chanting, he was close enough to the end. A sudden glow filled the room, a second later it blinked out leaving them in the total darkness they'd been in before starting.

2D opened his eyes, he looked around the room.

"I don't see anything"

The bassist got up from the ground, he took hold of 2D's hand helping him to his feet.

"It won't work right away, we got some time."

"So when does it work?"

Murdoc shrugged, they made their way to the blue haired man's bedroom.

"Not sure really, we'll know by morning for sure."

Murdoc sat down on the bed pulling 2D down along with him, the younger man sat on his lap one arm draped around his shoulders. He nuzzled his face against the crook of the older man's neck, lips brushing against his skin.

"Love you"

"Love you too Stu"

The younger man pulled back grinning up at him.

"You don't call me that much."

Murdoc kissed him gently, "It's your name, much better than the one I gave you."

2D furrowed his brow, "I like being called 2D, it's cool, but I like you calling me Stu too. I can't wait until I can see again, y'know if it works. It's okay if it doesn't though."

The bassist laid down, the younger man lying atop of him with his head resting against his chest.

"I really want this to work."

"Me too, I've always wanted to really be able to see your face, and everything else."

Murdoc smiled, he rubbed his hand in circles on the other man's back.

"I'm not much to look at, Hell you might change your mind about being with me."

2D shook his head, "No way, I like you way too much, and what you're doing for me...God I can't even, this really means a lot to me."

The singer leaned up kissing him.

"Just giving you what you deserve"

He hoped it worked, he really needed for this to work. He combed his fingers through the younger man's light blue hair, if things worked this would be the last night he'd ever get to see his face. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that, he knew how 2D would feel about it, but he told himself he had to do this. He had to give him something and the cost was more than worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you to everybody reading this, I might do more stories with this idea of blind 2D.

The first thing he noticed upon waking was that he wasn't slammed into the normal darkness that came with waking. At first everything was washed in white bright light, strangely enough to be blinding. 2D rubbed his hands against his eyes groaning, he looked again this time the light faded leaving nothing but...Apparently was his bedroom. He sat upright feeling dazed as he looked around the room, he'd never seen it before; he hadn't seen a lot of things for a long time. He noticed the about fifty or so keyboards lining his gray bedroom walls, the photographs of people he figured he was friends with. He looked down at the pink blanket covering his lap and over to his side where he had hoped to find a sleeping figure, but the space was vacant. He quickly climbed out of bed heading towards his bathroom to get a look at himself in the mirror, he stumbled on his way there nearly tripping over shoes and jeans he'd carelessly thrown onto the floor. Everything felt different, it was different; the dingy carpet felt different now that he could see it, the holes and cracks in his walls were different, and everything still seemed so bright. It wasn't until he stood in front of the mirror that he realized that he was smiling, he looked at himself in the mirror feeling happier than he had in a good while. He didn't mind his blue hair or his two missing front teeth, he noticed his eyes were brown again just like before his accident; not the black he heard they had been for awhile now.

He laughed to himself, he couldn't believe it had worked. He felt like he was still dreaming, he couldn't believe that his sight was back. He wasn't plunged into his normal darkness, everything was bright and colorful; this was the world he hadn't seen for years now.

"Murdoc"

He'd almost forgotten about him.

2D rushed out of his room and into the large darkened car lot, by instinct he knew where his boyfriend's winnebago was placed. The thing looked as filthy and worn down as he always imagined; he wasn't even surprised about the sign on the door saying "F off".

He opened the thankfully unlocked door and went inside ignoring the empty bottles, burnt out candles, and the possibly real human skull on the small dining table.

"Murdoc, hey it worked; I got my sight back!"

The singer entered the bedroom where the older man sat with his head bowed running his fingers back through his greasy black hair.

"I figured it worked" He lifted his head to look in the younger man's direction.

2D felt himself tense when he noticed his friend's mismatched eyes were dull and glazed, unseeing. Murdoc smiled sadly, he looked away again.

"God, you told me that..."

"I said it wasn't anything important and it isn't." he interrupted before the singer could finish.

2D seated himself on Murdoc's lap, he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't have agreed if I knew this would happen to you." He muttered

He pulled back to look down at the other man.

He just now started to really notice him; the crows feet at the corners of his eyes, his severely broken nose, the sharp teeth that showed each time he gave a sad little smile; Murdoc wrapped his arms loosely around his boyfriend's waist.

"That's why I didn't tell you, I know you wanted your sight back. You fucking deserve it, how young you are, deserve to see the world and all that shit. I've seen enough of it for a lifetime."

2D placed a hand against the other man's cheek, fingers brushing against his skin. He leaned down kissing him gently.

"I love you, I can't even...I seriously can't fucking begin to tell you what this means to me."

It hurt to look into his eyes; he thought about how pretty they were, he couldn't believe he just gave his sight up for him. He figured this was some kind of odd dream; the one where you aren't sure if it's a nightmare or a good dream. 2D nuzzled his face against the bassist's chest, fingers brushed through his hair calming him and making him feel more relaxed. He was grateful, beyond grateful; he just couldn't believe what Murdoc had given up for him.

"Told you I'd give you literally anything, don't feel bad for me not worth it. So how is it having to see me after all that time?"

2D pulled back looking at him again, "You're beautiful, just like I always said."

The older man grinned, "You're seriously dull or full of shit, maybe both...in that case I guess you can help me with this whole er not being able to see deal, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, it's not too hard if you got someone to help you."

"Good, I love you"

"I love you too Mudsy"


End file.
